


Such Dealings

by Snowgrouse



Category: Mythology - Fandom, Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderfuck, Magic, Other, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, species bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In defense of Asgard, Loki distracts the magic stallion Svadilfari. In the best way he can. Makes more sense if you know the legend; a very short summary can be found <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sva%C3%B0ilfari">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> This is generic Loki, so knowledge of the Thor movie version isn't necessary. Although imagining that particular Loki probably doesn't hurt. Blame/thanks to Manicr for egging me on.

Loki lies curled on his bed, whispering into his pillow, soft words of power into softer eiderdown. He's naked, freshly washed, and slowly rubs Freyja's ointments onto his skin, covering himself with the scent of cat fur and musk and rain. Rubbing up against the bed, he strokes himself until he's ready, until he's humming with power, body tingling and singing with it. Each slide of his hand on his cock, each jolt of pleasure raises more energy, and reality begins to quiver, becomes more malleable. He fucks himself on his fingers and moans, hollowing a doorway between worlds with the sound. Syllable by syllable, caress by caress, the gate solidifies until he stands in front of it, trembling on the threshold. Loki speaks "mare", draws the shape of her in the air with his precome, and enters.

She turns and flares her nostrils, curls her lip and looks across the field. There. The workman and his horse, toiling at the battlements. She kicks the ground with her front hooves and swishes her tail, fanning her scent towards her prey. _Svadilfari, Svadilfari,_ she calls across the meadow. She's wet with heat, cunt heavy with blood, legs light as she dances over the spring flowers, crushing them under her hooves. _Svadilfari, Svadilfari, king amongst stallions, will you run with me tonight?_

And there it is: Svadilfari rears, tears himself free, his owner shouting and running after him in vain. The thrum of his hooves nears Loki, and she leaps towards the woods with a shrill, laughing neigh. Sweetly, she beckons with her tail, the flash of her pink sex, and she tears off, her every muscle burning with glee.

All throughout the night they run, run, breath frosting, flanks damp with sweat, the salt stinging in the wounds of their love-play. For bite marks, kick-marks, sweet bruises are the price Svadilfari pays for his courtship; oh, Loki is not so easily taken. And when he finally lays his weight upon her, slides his long cock in her, so easy, in and out and so easy, she bites his neck so hard a piece of his skin comes off in her teeth. She ruts into his screams and shudders, buckles with delight, tearing off once again, tail painted slick with their mixed fluids.

She tosses her mane and canters around a woodland pool: _Svadilfari, Svadilfari, come cover me again if you dare, if you can_ , dances around him, until he charges after her again. And so it goes. By the time the sun rises she's wet and raw from fighting and fucking, so deliciously wet and raw all over, and Svadilfari is rolling his eyes and choking on foam. Loki pulls free of him and the stallion of stallions collapses, half in the grass, half in the water and lies still. Loki breathes out and shakes himself with a laugh, the mare's skin falling off him like clothes, and slips naked into the water.

In the distance, dawn birds begin their song and Thor's hammer meets the workman's skull with a sickening crunch. The morning sun warm on his face, Loki slides into a lazy backstroke and grins at a job well done. 


End file.
